Talk:Blood is Power
So, stop changing the range values to represent something other than lvls 0-12. I put the progression table with the values up to level 18 only as a reference for people who want to know the additional benefits of Blood is Power (2 additional energy pips) when used by a Blood necro. That does not mean that you should edit the spell description to include these two additional pips - that is no longer accurate with respect to the in-game description.--Razorfish 02:01, 13 Sep 2005 (EST) The article says "Blood is Power is also one of the fastest ways to kill yourself," and it's very, very true. Anyone else find this rather hilarious, given the wrist-slashing icon? --130.58 09:28, 19 February 2006 (CST) Why is the line, "This is an elite skill" bulleted? :Counterquestion: Why are you adding "this is an elite skill" when the descriptions in game no longer say that? --68.142.14.52 16:42, 21 February 2006 (CST) Before people assume my spam-edit is incorrect, please confirm it for yourself, I did it multiple times in the new UW last week :P --Tinarto 13:53, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :If it is true, does it apply to all sacrificing skills or just this one? --adeyke 13:57, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::I haven't tried anything else, can't help you there. Oh, and if someone could answer the related question in Talk:Restore Life, that'd be great. --Tinarto 14:03, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::I can confirm that all the sacrificing skills I tested do work without a sacrifice if you have 1 health maximum. --adeyke 14:16, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Even if they do, why list it? What builds actually use 1HP? And an invincimonk doesn't use BiP does he?-Thomas 04:12, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::::To add to this, you do not sac anything (with any sac skill) when at 1 HP, UNLESS the sac is over 50% (like BiPing with Awaken the Blood on you) - This will kill you. (I tested before Nightfall came out though..might have changed, doubt it though) - Former Ruling 17:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::counterquestion : why can u still die with 1 hp prot spirit then? Deadfalk 14:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Rounding. PS leaves 0.5 damage, which is rounded up to 1, BiP sacs 0.33, which is rounded down to 0. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hero Usage Master of Whispers will happily use this skill for me, without prompting and with no need for any other specific skills in his skillbar. ::Just like this unsigned poster: My Koss will Happily use BiP on my Nuker and Monk when energy gets low, and he currently doesnt have Blood Ritual either...I'm removing that Bug section I think.. - Former Ruling 17:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::I just tested it with Olias and Koss outside of Kamadan with my elementalist using Glyph of Essence to drain all my energy. They wouldn't use it. I also tested it in The Sulfurous Wastes with a full hench / hero party, and Olias will only use Blood is Power on the monk while spamming the inferior Blood Ritual on everyone despite having numerous self-heals. -- Gordon Ecker 07:58, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::In my party, Olias won't use this, even if it's his only skill; he just plinks away with his weapon. I think hero usage of this skill has been broken at some point in the last three months, because according to the above lines it used to work. Issa Dabir 05:03, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I can't get Olias/Master to use it on their own either. When I'm in a group that requests a BiP bot, I have to make him do it manually.--Cereseternal 13:00, 8 April 2007 (CDT) I cutted the note that Heroes won`t use it when it would take it hp below 50%, I have a support P/N with this skill (nearly all the time) and sometimes he is even overusing it (I`ve seen him using BiP twice in a row, leaving with only 33% hp left). --DragonLord 09:31, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Hero usage is still bugged, I just tested it out on Isle of the Nameless, Olias and Master of Whispers will not use it on my Necromancer, even when they are at full health. -- Gordon Ecker 20:43, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::They never used BiP on me (Warrior), even when I had 0 energy, but I play through the game (whole time) and each time I`m checking Tahlkora/Dunkoro energy bar, they have either at least 30 energy, or less but with extra fast regen (and a BiP enchant icon). When I play Necromancer, it BiP me quite often after casting Animate Bone Fiend. In what conditions/when are you testing BiPing heroes? --DragonLord 10:30, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Against target dummies. I also did some testing a few months ago with a spirit spammer Ritualist build. -- Gordon Ecker 20:37, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Regarding hero behavior, I've noticed that they never cast this on allies weilding attack weapons, only caster weapons. I noticed this when I had my two ele heroes, one with an enchanting FDS and the other with a staff, and only the one with the staff ever got bipped. --Ckal Ktak 15:45, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :What I've noticed is that henchmen/heros will use it when you click a skill and it returns the message "You do not have enough energy to use this skill." So i keep a -5e low set just to trigger that if needed. Eve is especially partial to going by this "you've not enough energy" rule.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 19:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) BiP & BR I just noticed that the BiP icon is a slit wrist and the BR one is a knife with blood on it. These two icons go hand in hand. The knife is used to cut the arm. -- Xeon 05:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Is this really appropriate to have on a site the numerous kids will visit? Sure they can find this info elsewhere, but does GuildWiki want to be known for helping kids learn how to slit their wrists? -- eTiger13 11:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::World of Warcraft has worse, as do several TV-14 episodes of Buffy, Angel, Firefly and Battlestar Galactica. -- Gordon Ecker 20:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::I agree with what etiger said, i removed the inappropriate section. I can not deny what anet has done with the icons, so if you find the icons bad, take it up with anet now. -- Xeon 20:54, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::You could add a wikipedia link to wrist cutting, because what people know of it is often rather twisted anyway. Contrary to popular notion, self harm is not often commited as depicted (ie. slashing wrist horizontally). Rarely it does not draw too much blood, and often it's not meant to really harm yourself. Some people do it to relieve pressure, just as people with migraines would flail around recklessly, bite themselves, and such. Nor do cutting the wrist like that really kill you. You need to be very brave to do that. It's much eaiser... eh, so on and so forth.--Silk Weaker 20:56, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::Yes, i realized this and that is why i removed my comment section because it could be just that. -- Xeon 20:59, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::I think ritual bloodletting and mortification are far more likely inspirations for BiP (and the health sacrifice mechanic) than self-harm. -- Gordon Ecker 23:13, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::::The game is rated T for Teen. Honestly. ::::::::Too bad they are both right hands. Zaboomafoo 00:46, 20 July 2007 (CDT) It IS a wrist slitting icon though, so you could make emo jokes about the skill. Still... "...the most common methods of self-injury reported by both male and female subjects were scratching or pinching with fingernails or other objects to the point that bleeding occurred or marks remained on the skin (51.6%), banging or punching objects to the point of bruising or bleeding (37.6%), cutting (33.7%), and punching or banging oneself to the point of bruising or bleeding (24.5%)." -Self Harm Demographics from Wikipedia So there you have it. -Silk Weaker ::With all due respect, why are we even discussing this? The icon itself has no value in game, it might as well be text. It is, of course, referring to ritual bloodletting and leans more toward the "witchcraft" use of cutting...not the teenage girls whose life is too hard. This page is for discussion of the skill, preferably not the icon, and definitely not the Self Harm demographics as provided by wikipedia. --Penumbra Wouldn't it be funny if the knife was pointing the other way for BR? Would look cool next to each other on a skill bar. 132.203.83.38 13:01, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Heh, 33.7% of self injuries, and 33% health sacrifice. Maybe Anet is hinting at something... Tycn 02:47, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Hah, I think they are! Tehe, so it is a knife with blood on it? I thought it was a champagne bottle, being popped open to be honest Ruby Red 16:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT) The icon does not have the slash marks on it in my Prima Guide. Was it ever non-slashed (just a green fist) in the game? -- Dashface 23:48, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Censor perhaps?--Gigathrash 22:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) I just thought of this in reply to ETiger13's comment...what if somewhere somehow sometime a group of kids/teenagers were RLRP'ing (Real Life Role Playing) Guild Wars. Suddenly, the Monk gets low on energy and calls it, the Necro cuts his wrist and throws the Monk his blood thinking it'll give him energy. =D... I mean D=! Zulu Inuoe 02:22, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :That's why LARP and drugs don't mix. -- Gordon Ecker 02:28, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Who needs drugs when you're an X-TREME FANBOY?! Zulu Inuoe 18:49, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Larger Sac Infuse Health saccers. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :With diminishing returns, heh. --Heelz 04:40, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Infuse isn't a sacrifice. Your own phrasing was "sacrifice." --Fyren 04:41, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::...and there is a very large difference between "Sacrifice" and "Lose Health"? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:43, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::You used the more specific of the two terms. --Fyren 15:05, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I sure hope there's a huge difference, otherwise Scourge Sacrifice is nearly as broken as the early beta version of Signet of Might :D. -- Gordon Ecker 16:51, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Note about Sacrifice rounding life loss... I'm posting here to get a hint of how people feel about the sacrifice rounding note. I'd be more inclined to either remove the note because the fact that sacrifice round life loss applies to any sacrifice, not only BiP and link to sacrificing, or change the note to explain that because of sacrifice rounding the health loss, a build could easily be made to exploit this and spam BiP, as opposed to it's very harsh usual cost. Energy the energy was changed with the recent update, dunno how to change it though lol. Can someone do it? 81.152.20.254 20:55, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :It's already been done, but just so you know for next time, when changing a skill page (the actual skill data, not notes and such) you have to go to the Template page for the article, in this case, that would be http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Template:Blood_is_Power -Meridan 21:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Buff oma now we are going to have emo necromancers running around cutting themselves. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :One energy...wow...--Manbeast15 13:07, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Unnecessary buff... pve Bip alrdy used Selfless Spirit and 5 energy wasn't a problem to manage in pvp. Big Bow 17:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Now what it gives 24 energy for 1 energy cost!?! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:03, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Selfless Spirit is ewww. You mean Masochism? Tycn 03:03, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::::This works on a warrior Icon Interesting to note, if you invert the colours (can be done in MSPaint), you get red blood. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 06:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Maybe because a light-blue color inverted is red? 82.139.7.240 19:27, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: just maybe i guess it is.. :p 78.20.153.111 16:14, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but the fact remains it's a slitted wrist, where red blood flows from. Yaknow? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::He's got a point: --Gimmethegepgun 16:34, 29 March 2008 (UTC) With Scourge Sacrifice and Awaken the Blood? Would this result in instant death if you were at full health, or only 99% health lost? lol -Mike 23:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :In theory, you would die. But random rounding errors may keep you alive. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Emophobia Everytime someone mentions this icon or I look at it closely, my wrists feel weak and I can feel my veins popping out. Does anyone else feel like that? Jasonwig :D 22:08, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I got that from playing bioshock when he stabs himself with a needle. this...if I think about it kinda.-- 17:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm glad I'm not the only one that happens to. The shaky controller doesn't help. That's why I've only played it once, at my friend's house. This is... eh, not nearly as bad as the bonecage scythes. However, I do get sympathetic pains when a character gets hurt in books, so maybe... eck, now I feel kinna woozy too. I'm naturally squeamish. Drat, I can't faint now! Qing Guang 23:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Going to have to chime in and say that happens(ed) to me too. Both games. Bioshock just was uncomfortable, mostly because i have Trypanophobia or Belonephobia (fear of needles) But yea...[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 19:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Odd... I was screwing around on isle of the nameless with BiP, saccing myself to death. I noticed something very peculiar: for about 3 seconds after I resurrect, I can rapidly spam it without losing health. Odd glitch, or previously undiscovered game mechanic? Screenshot here. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 08:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Immediately after respawning at a shrine you are temporarily immune to all damage sources. It's been around for ages, usually you notice it if you've dragged a mob onto the spawn point and it's wiping you repeatedly. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I hadn't noticed it, honestly. Funny how I can play for so long and never realize something like that. Guess that kills the whole "previously undiscovered" facet, then... but I do wonder if it's documented on this wiki anywhere. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 09:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::I had a quick look and couldn't see it under Resurrect (action) or Resurrection Shrine. Not sure where else it would be noted. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Would it be an anomaly since "saccing" and "loosing health" aren't technically "damage"?[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 19:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No, the shrine effect prevents you from losing any health at all, including from degeneration- it seems natural to me that sacrifice would be included. --Shadowcrest 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC)